herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Brineybeard
Captain Brineybeard is an anti-hero and boss in the 2017 shoot 'em up Cuphead. He is a pirate that can be found on Inkwell Isle 3 in the level "Shootin N' Lootin". Despite being a pirate and an antagonist, he is not in fact evil, as he is trying to protect his soul from getting into the hands of the Devil. Appearance Captain Brineybeard is a stereotypical pirate. He has a bright red nose, and a bushy black beard. He wears an eyepatch, a red and yellow bandanna, a grey shirt with yellow cuffs, a yellow earring, and red pants with a black belt and yellow buckle. He also has two peg legs that substitute his feet, indicating a possible accident in his past. Personality Like any typical pirate, Captain Brineybeard is ambitious, arrogant, ruthless, and flamboyant. He likes taunting his opponents and battling them. His language is also reminiscent of a typical pirate as well, as indicated in his first game over message. His ship also has a personality of its own, appearing to be even more ruthless and violent than Brineybeard himself. Battle At the beginning of the battle, Captain Brineybeard will laugh ruthlessly at Cuphead and Mugman. He will begin the battle by grabbing an octopus and firing three to four pellet-like bullets at the brothers, all but one of which can be parried. Throughout the entire battle, the brothers must always stay aware of the location of a barrel minion located above the dock, for if it lands under the brothers, it will attempt to crush them. Soon, after taking enough damage, Brineybeard will begin summoning one of three aquatic creatures to assist him in no particular order: *'Shark': A shark will be seen in the background swimming from right to left, before suddenly jumping out and attempting to bite the brothers from the left side of the dock, covering roughly half of its length before retreating. Shooting it will increase its retreating speed. *'Squid': A squid will up out from the middle of the dock and squirt ink across the screen, darkening it for a short time, with every additional drop increasing the length ever so slightly. *'Dogfish': A group of dogfish will jump from the right side of the dock and travel leftwards; their appearance will be indicated by a periscope appearing in the water just to the side of Brineybeard's ship. The dogfish can be easily disposed of by simply shooting them. Around halfway through the battle the ship will begin chewing and firing cannonballs at the brothers at a predictable interval. After taking a large amount of damage, the ship Captain Brineybeard is on will begin to look sickly, before suddenly transforming and growing. This action will knock Captain Brineybeard off of the ship and into the water in the background, however this is not the end of the battle. The ship will attempt to defeat the brothers by using two attacks: its uvula will begin firing spinning fireballs that can be avoided by either precisely timing their movement or by ducking; the other attack involves the uvula beginning to yell whilst releasing a large, pink beam that can be dodged by either parrying or by ducking. The ship will continue repeating this sequence whilst dodging the barrel simultaneously until the ship is finally defeated. Once defeated, the ship will moan in agony whilst tilting side-to-side. Afterwards, Captain Brineybeard will sign his respective soul contract. Trivia *His appearance strongly resembles Bluto, the main antagonist of Popeye. His role as an antagonist is also a direct reference to Bluto as well. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Parody/Homage Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Summoners